Permissions
Permissions is a feature on Discord that allows different users to perform various actions within servers or specific channels. Permissions list Role Settings * Display members separately from online * Allow anyone to @mention this role General Permissions * Administrator '- Members with this permission have ever permission and also bypass channel specific permissions. This is a very dangerous permission to grant. * '''View Audit Log '- Members with this permission have access to the server's audit logs. * '''Manage Server - Members with this permission can change the server's name or move the server's region. * Manage Roles '- Members with this permission can create new roles and edit/delete roles lower than the user's highest role. * '''Manage Channels '- Members with this permission can create new channels and edit or delete existing ones. * 'Kick Members '- Removes a member from the guild. They will be able to rejoin with a new invite. * 'Ban Members '- Removes a member from the guild and adds them to the ban list. * 'Create Instant Invite '- Allows the member to create a invite that allows other users to join. * 'Change Nickname '- Members with this permission can change nicknames of other members. * 'Manage Emojis '- Allows the member to add/remove emojis from the server. * 'Manage Webhooks '- Members with this permission can create, edit, and delete webhooks. Text Permissions * 'Read Text & See Voice Channels '- Allows the user to see the channel. * 'Send Messages '- Allows the user to send messages within the channel. * 'Send TTS Messages '- Allows the user to send text-to-speech messages by starting a message with /tts. These messages can be heard by everyone focused on the channel. * 'Manage Messages '- Members with this permission can delete message sent by other members or pin any message to a channel. * '''Embed Links * Attach Links * 'Read Message History '- Allows the member to read message history within the current channel. * 'Mention Everyone '- Members with this permission can trigger push notifications for all members of the server (role) or all members of the channel (Channel Permission). * 'Use External Emojis '- Members with this permission can use emojis from other server within the server. * 'Add Reactions '- Allows members to add new reactions to a message. Members can still react using reactions already add to messages without this permission. Voice Permissions * 'View Channel '- Allows the member to see the voice channel. * 'Connect '- Allows the member to join the voice channel. * 'Speak '- Allows the member to speak in the voice channel * 'Mute Members '- Allows the member to mute other users from speaking in the voice channel. * 'Deafen Members '- Allows the member to deafen other members in the voice channel. * 'Move Members '- Members with this permission can drag other members out of the channel. They can only move members between channels that both they and the member that they are moving have access. * 'Use Voice Activity '- Members must use push-to-talk in the voice channel if this permission the denied. Trivia * In an update log, they refer to permissions as persimmons, a type of orange fruit that resembles a crunchy tomato. Category:Features Category:Moderation features